1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for installing a shock absorber for a rear suspension in a solar automobile. Particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for installing a shock absorber for a rear suspension in a solar automobile, in which the coupling portion between the rear suspension and the frame of the automobile is improved for its rigidity and duration, thereby improving the running safety of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solar automobile utilizes the solar energy instead of the general fuel. A heat collecting plate is installed on the solar automobile, and the heat collected from the heat collecting plate is converted into the dynamic power so as to run the automobile. This field has been continuously studied to replace exhaust fuels and as a measure for the aggravating environment.
In one example of the solar automobiles, a total of three wheels are provided, two being installed at the front and one being provided at the rear. This solar automobile is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As shown in this drawing, a front watching frame 100 is coupled to a proper portion of an upper cowl assembly 200. A frame assembly 300 which supports the majority of the weight of the automobile is coupled to the bottom of the upper cowl assembly 200. Under the upper cowl assembly 200 and the frame assembly 300, there is installed an under-body assembly 400.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the frame assembly 300 includes: a frame 310 having a certain shape; a bracket 320 fixed by means of bolts on the upper and lower portions of the frame 310 and a reinforcing plate 311 (which is installed on the frame 310); a shock absorber 340 and a rear trailing arm 330 fastened on the bracket 320 to form a triangular relationship; and a rear wheel 350 rotatably installed on the rear trailing arm 330.
The frame 310 includes a plate-like honeycomb member and, a carbon plate closely contacted on the upper and lower faces of the honeycomb member.
Accordingly, the reinforcing plate 311 is installed at the same portion as that of the shock absorber 340 and the rear trailing arm 330 (the rear suspension). Therefore it can support the frame 310 which is low in rigidity and durability.
However, the installation of the shock absorber of the rear suspension has the following difficulties. That is, although the reinforcing plate 311 is added to the frame 310 in installing the shock absorber 340 of the rear suspension, the space for installing the reinforcing plate 311 is limited. Therefore, the thickness of the reinforcing plate 311 has to be thin, and therefore, it can be deformed. Consequently, the rear suspension cannot be firmly fixed, with the result that vibrations occur, thereby aggravating the running stability.